


Meant To Be

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Biting, Cheating, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern AU, No Curse AU, Omegaverse, Waverly is mated with Champ but meets Nicole and decides to ditch him for her, if you squint? - Freeform, it's just smut, kind of a soul mate AU?, that's it that's the story, this has nothing to do with S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Waverly is perfectly content with Champ, her mate. However, an unexpected encounter at the grocery store has her wondering whether "content" is enough.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 70
Kudos: 808





	Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really into cheating as a trope, but a good friend asked me to write this, so I ran with it! If Waverly cheating on Champ and sleeping with Nicole (even though she plans to leave Champ that same day) will bother you, I suggest you find a different fic.
> 
> No S4 spoilers. This has been sitting on my hard drive for several months and I just forgot to post it for some reason!

Waverly stifled a yawn, examining the onion she’d selected. Spying a bruise, she set it down and chose a new one. Another late morning, another boring trip to the grocery store. It was barely past ten, but she was already exhausted, more mentally than physically. Her mind was occupied with a scrolling list: groceries, chores, and bills to pay. Not to mention her online college classes, which Champ loved to pester her about.

Ah, Champ. She had five and a half hours of freedom before he came home, leaving muddy boot prints everywhere and filling their apartment with the smell of alpha sweat. It wasn’t always bad. A strong scent meant a strong mate, or so she’d been told, and Champ was most definitely strong. Helpful, too. He mowed the lawn weekly. Moved furniture, if she asked. He grilled decent burgers (although he wasn’t a fan of the veggie burgers she’d tried to sell him on).

With a sigh, Waverly moved on to the green bell peppers, considering what to make Champ for dinner that night. That was another good thing about her mate. He wasn’t too picky as long as there was meat on the table, although it was almost impossible to get him to help with the dishes…

A strange scent, sharper and more enticing than the faint smell of the peppers, curled into Waverly’s nose. Her eyes widened and she dropped the pepper she’d been holding back onto the stack. Something else had overtaken the crisp smell of produce, something dark and earthy, but sweet as well. An alpha? The tingle racing along Waverly’s spine told her yes.

No. This scent was far too mouth-watering to belong to a living, breathing alpha. Maybe it was someone’s scent-enhancing cologne?‌ But there was no one standing nearby, so that seemed unlikely. Waverly sniffed again, turning her head. Maybe it was a store display? If it smelled this good, she should pick some up for Champ.

Then, Waverly spotted the source. Her legs trembled and she clutched the side of her grocery cart, momentarily stunned.

A tall, pale alpha with a ginger bob and a confident swagger strolled down the next aisle, glancing between her phone and the produce. She paused, and Waverly stared, unable to tear her eyes away. The woman’s movements were magnetic. There was something bewitching about her large, but graceful hands, which picked up an apple and placed it in a plastic bag.

Wait, not plastic. It wasn’t one of the grocery store bags. Had the alpha brought her own biodegradable produce bags? Waverly might have been impressed if her brain had been working. Unfortunately, all the blood had rushed from her head to other regions. Her lower belly erupted in butterflies as the woman moved along, examining peaches next. 

Even though Waverly knew she shouldn’t—she was mated, for Heaven’s sake! She wasn’t supposed to be sniffing around for prospective partners with a mark on her neck—she inhaled deeply, eager to smell more. She couldn’t help herself. Everything about this handsome stranger was intoxicating.

Then the alpha looked her way with piercing emerald eyes, and Waverly froze like a deer in the headlights. Her legs trembled. Her head spun. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears, pounding into overdrive. Heat washed through her body like a warm wave, only to pool deep within her core. Within a second, her panties were soaked through.

Through her haze of arousal, Waverly felt a bolt of panic.  _ What’s happening to me? I’m mated. I don’t even know this person!  _ But none of that seemed to matter as the alpha approached with purposeful strides, leaving her own grocery cart behind.

_ Oh, sugarlumps. Say something! _

“Hi,” she squeaked as the alpha stopped in front of her, still smiling. Or was it smirking? The look wasn’t condescending, but neither was it innocent. It was supremely confident, as though the gorgeous stranger could tell exactly what kind of effect she’d had.

_ ‘Hi?’ Ugh,  _ Waverly thought.  _ Is ‘hi’ really the best I can do? _

The alpha didn’t seem to mind. “Hey,” she said, and Waverly shuddered. The woman’s voice was every bit as delicious as the rest of her. Those wonderfully broad shoulders, contrasted by full, feminine hips and a square but soft jawline… 

Waverly realized she was staring again, but couldn’t seem to stop. She swallowed, wincing with embarrassment. That didn’t stop her from letting go of the grocery cart and sticking out her hand, however. Shaking was the polite thing to do, right?

“Waverly Earp,” she said, unsure whether she actually wanted the alpha to shake or not. She was almost afraid if they touched, she would spontaneously combust. “Sorry for staring. I didn’t recognize you, and I know almost everyone in Purgatory. Are you new in town?”

The alpha took her hand, but didn’t shake. Instead, she held it in a warm, firm grip, as though she had every right to do so. “Nicole Haught. Yeah, I just moved here. I would’ve recognized someone as beautiful as you are right away.”

Waverly blushed from the roots of her hair to her toes. She’d thought she was on the road to recovery with the ‘are you new in town’ excuse for gawking, but now, she almost certainly resembled the tomatoes stacked not so far away. “Um, I…”

“Yeah, I know,” the alpha—Nicole—continued. She still hadn’t dropped Waverly’s hand. “‘Haught’. H-a-u-g-h-t. I’ve gotten plenty of comments.”

“Only because it suits you,” Waverly blurted out. 

Mortification struck like a thunderbolt, but Nicole laughed. “Flatterer.” The alpha winked, showing off the straight white pearls of her teeth as she grinned. “So, Waverly, have you lived in Purgatory long?”

“My whole life,” Waverly said, eager to move past her bumbling compliment. “What about you? Why did you decide to move here, of all places?”

“Not a fan of your hometown, huh?” Nicole asked.

“Oh, it’s fine, just insular. I’ve known the same people since grade school.”  _ Certainly no one like you. _

“I get it. I grew up in a small town, too. Everyone’s always in your business.”

Waverly nodded, struggling to keep her eyes on Nicole’s face. She feared if they strayed, they’d give her away, if her stuttering hadn’t already. Despite her efforts, they dipped down to drink in Nicole’s figure more than once. The alpha was deliciously muscular, with soft curves on top, and hips that filled out her tight khaki pants to perfection.

“Yes. I’m studying linguistics online. Someday, I want to move away and find a real job, you know?”

“Let me guess.” Nicole’s eyes flicked down to Waverly’s neck. “Your mate isn’t thrilled, huh?”

Waverly felt the sudden urge to pull the collar of her shirt over her mark. Showing it in public had never made her uncomfortable before. It was a respectable mark in a respectable place on the side of her neck, given to her by a respectable alpha. But this time, it embarrassed her. The skin around it began itching, and she fought not to scratch.

“He doesn’t really understand, but he pays my school fees.” The admission sounded weak even to Waverly’s own ears, and she wondered why she didn’t feel the need to defend Champ’s lackluster support. Wasn’t that what a good mate was supposed to do?

“Well, that’s good.” Nicole continued staring with those piercing green eyes, and Waverly shuddered. Why was this alpha affecting her so strongly? It didn’t make any sense. She was mated to Champ, and yet whenever her gaze locked with Nicole’s, she nearly forgot his entire existence.

“Hey, Waverly…”

She blinked, snapping back to reality. Nicole’s scent had distracted her, wafting into her nose now that they were standing so close. “Yeah?”

“Do you know anywhere good to eat around here? Grocery shopping always makes me hungry, but I never remember to eat before I go.”

Waverly’s heart raced. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think she was a guest star in one of the pornographic movies Champ tried and failed to hide. She’d never really minded. She found them more amusing than anything, and had watched a few as a joke. But this was all too real, and all too terrifying.

_ It’s all in my head. Nicole’s new in town. She’s only being friendly. She wouldn’t be attracted to a mated omega, would she?  _ Waverly dismissed the thought by reminding herself that it didn’t matter. Nicole’s hypothetical attraction to her was irrelevant. She was mated, and that was that. But lunch? She could at least suggest a place for Nicole to eat. She wasn’t necessarily invited anyway.

“Yes, I know somewhere. It’s called Shorty’s, only a few blocks from here. It’s actually a bar, but they do a decent lunch, too. Gotta get people in the door at all times of day to keep open in a town this small.”

“Shorty’s, you say?” Nicole leaned her elbow against the handle of her grocery cart. “Guess I should check the place out. I have a feeling my new job will take me there on a regular basis.”

Waverly’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Is your job that bad?”

“Hardly. It’s just, I’m Purgatory’s new deputy sheriff. Drunk and disorderlies usually take place at bars.”

All the heat in Waverly’s face rushed down between her legs instead. A sheriff? She wasn’t normally the type to worship law enforcement—she read the city news—but the image of this particular alpha in uniform strolled into her mind like a walking wet dream. Nicole would undoubtedly look very, very attractive in uniform.

“...join me for lunch?” Nicole asked, startling Waverly out of her fantasy. “You don’t seem to have much cold stuff in your cart, and I’d love to ask you some more questions about Purgatory.”

Waverly mumbled out a “Yes, I’d love to,” before she even had a chance to consider the question. The answer fell out before she could swallow it down. She knew it was a stupid decision. She knew she should apologize, head home, put the groceries away, and start on her chores and classwork. But the idea of lunch with Nicole was too tempting to resist.

“Great. It’s my treat.”

And my pleasure, Waverly thought, in a dark and selfish corner of her mind.

***

Over the next two hours, Waverly kept waiting for things to take a turn for the worse. Surely at some point, Nicole would do something annoying, like chewing with her mouth open or telling a long, boring story. Something,  _ anything, _ to make her seem even slightly less attractive.

But Nicole did no such thing. She was fantastic company, full of jokes and interesting stories, while also leaving room for Waverly to speak. She peppered Waverly with casual questions about Purgatory, until Waverly found herself revealing personal details about her life she hadn’t ever intended on disclosing to anyone, let alone a stranger.

“Ever since my oldest sister disappeared and my middle sister left, I feel this immense pressure to stay in Purgatory and make my Aunt and Uncle happy, since they practically raised me. They never liked Champ much, but I was sure he’d grow on them someday. I just don’t want to disappoint them.”

Nicole reached across the rustic wooden table, placing her hand atop Waverly’s. It was heavy and warm, but not overbearing as she squeezed, offering reassurance. “Your Aunt and Uncle sound sweet. I’m sure they’d never think you were a disappointment.”

“That’s sweet of you to say,” Waverly said, biting her bottom lip. She stared into her glass of root beer, which had already sweated enough to leave a dark, damp ring on its coaster—not unlike herself, sweating through her shirt the way she was. She felt almost drunk from Nicole’s company despite the lack of alcohol.

“It’s the truth. I’ve only known you a couple of hours, but I can’t imagine you disappointing anyone.”

Waverly lifted her gaze, searching Nicole’s eyes. She might have been mated, but she wasn’t naive. This wasn’t the first time an alpha had doled out compliments in an attempt to impress her. She’d been an omega cheerleader in high school, after all. But she saw nothing that frightened her in Nicole’s eyes, only earnest sincerity.

She blinked away the sting in her eyes before it got worse, feeling rather embarrassed. “Thank you. I guess I didn’t know how much I needed to hear that until you said it.”

“Any time,” Nicole said. “I’ll be around. In fact, I’d love to do lunch again sometime, if your mate’s okay with it.”

It took Waverly’s brain a moment to process that. Her mate. Oh, right. She had a mate. She’d forgotten while gazing into Nicole’s eyes, which had become a common occurrence during the short time they’d known each other. She also realized Nicole’s hand was still resting comfortably on top of hers. Even so, she didn’t withdraw.

“That sounds great,” she said, trying not to stumble over the words. Just being in Nicole’s presence seemed to tie her tongue in knots…

_ No, don’t think about that! Don’t think about knots. Don’t think about tying. Don’t think about doing those things with Nicole, who isn’t your mate but smells so incredibly good and has soft, strong hands and kind eyes and— _

“...want me to drop you off somewhere?” Nicole was saying, pulling Waverly out of her thoughts. She squirmed in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. Her panties were already a lost cause. She’d need to change them as soon as she got home.

But she didn’t want to go home. With calm certainty, Waverly realized she didn’t want to leave Nicole’s company just yet. She didn’t want this ‘date’, for lack of a better term, to end. Something about Nicole drew her in like a moth to a flame, and even though she knew she’d end up burned, Waverly couldn’t stop herself from saying, “Oh, there’s no need. Champ won’t be home until this evening. We could even hang out, if you want.”

Nicole’s brows lifted. She started to say something, then just shrugged and grinned. “Fine by me. I’m free all day, although I do need to put my groceries away.”

“I’ll help,” Waverly volunteered before she could stop herself. It was a ridiculous statement, offering to help a strange alpha she’d known for all of two hours with groceries. At her home. For all she knew, she could end up the subject of a true crime podcast. But it was too late to take the offer back, and she didn’t want to.

To her shock, and also her delight, Nicole didn’t object. In fact, she smiled and stood up, finally letting go of Waverly’s hand to reach in her pocket for her wallet. “Sure, if you want. It’s nice to have a new friend in town already.”

Waverly blushed from the roots of her hair to her toes.  _ Right. A friend. _ She just had to keep reminding herself of that until she finally summoned the willpower to go home and wait for Champ, because it seemed her foggy, horny omega brain was intent on forgetting.

_ Come on, Waverly. You can do this! You’ve never been the type to let what’s in your pants guide your choices instead of your brain…  _

***

_ Oh, fudge. I can’t do this! _

Waverly held her breath as she passed Nicole the next bag of groceries, trying not to inhale. Though Nicole’s apartment still had that ‘new home’ smell (as well as a very cute, very fat cat named Calamity Jane, who allowed Waverly to sneak in a tummy rub before toddling off to nap in the sunshine), it was impossible to ignore the alpha’s scent whenever she drew close. Waverly felt like a pup pressing her nose to the candy store window, leaving fog on the glass as she drooled over something sweet she wasn’t allowed to have.

This was ridiculous. Mated omegas weren’t even supposed to be affected by unmated alphas. Their hormones settled down once they had a mark on their neck, and other scents were usually bland at best, sour at worst. But not Nicole. Oh, no. She smelled like someone was baking a spiced apple pie in the kitchen while the smell of the best sex ever lingered in the bedroom, and Waverly was hard-pressed to keep her mouth from watering.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Nicole said, setting the final bag on the counter. “I feel guilty, asking someone who’s practically a stranger to help me unpack groceries.”

“Oh, we aren’t strangers anymore,” Waverly said, trying to remain casual. It was extremely difficult, especially when Nicole took the bag she’d been carrying and brushed her hand in the process. A tingle rushed down Waverly’s spine, causing more heat to pool in her midsection. “We’re friends now. At least, I’d like to be.”

For a moment, Nicole’s smile faltered. Waverly’s heart sank, and she feared she’d said something wrong. But then the alpha’s charming grin returned. “Friends. I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.”

They finished putting away the groceries, leaving Waverly to wonder what might happen next. She knew what would happen if she were in one of Champ’s pornos, but this was real life. She should probably suggest a movie, which was just about the only fun thing to do in Purgatory that didn’t involve high school keggers in the woods. When she opened her mouth, however, she found that Nicole was standing extra close.

Waverly stared at Nicole. Nicole stared back. Neither of them said anything. Her own uneven breathing and the sound of her thundering heart sounded extra loud in Waverly’s ears. She swallowed, licking her lips. Why did Nicole’s eyes have to be so very, very green?

“Could I kiss you?” Nicole asked, in a husky voice that cut into Waverly with a keen edge of longing.

A gasp hitched in Waverly’s chest. This wasn’t how the pornos went at all. The alphas never asked. They just assumed. Even Champ assumed. He often surprised her with kisses she wasn’t ready for, and she had to close her mouth to keep him from getting too enthusiastic.

But this time? God. Just the way Nicole had asked ‘Can I kiss you’ made Waverly want to suck the alpha’s tongue and melt into her arms. So she did. She forgot all about Champ, all about the mark on her neck, and all about being a good omega. She wanted to kiss Nicole with a fierceness that consumed her.

Nicole tasted even better than Waverly had imagined. Not like cigarette smoke, but like chapstick and warmth and a hint of mint from the listerine strip Waverly had seen her use in the car. Had Nicole been hoping to kiss her even then? Waverly hoped so. It was a flattering idea, almost as delightful as the soft way Nicole sucked her bottom lip, coaxing rather than forcing.

The longer Nicole kissed her, the more Waverly squirmed. It felt like she was scratching an awful itch she couldn’t reach herself, and it was utter bliss. She lost herself in the smooth glide of Nicole’s mouth until the alpha finally broke away, leaving her panting and trembling.

After a moment of dazed confusion, Waverly’s heart sank. Did ‌Nicole not want to kiss her anymore?  _ Of course not. Why would a beautiful, funny, perfect alpha like Nicole want an omega who’s already taken?  _ She opened her mouth, planning to apologize, but Nicole took her hand, gazing into her eyes with a fiery, confident look.

“Bedroom?”

Waverly nodded enthusiastically. She didn’t know why Nicole smelled so irresistibly good, or why every molecule in her body was demanding she give herself to this alpha, who wasn’t even her mate. But it didn’t matter. She needed this more than she needed air, and she could do nothing except surrender.

***

Nicole’s bedroom was nice and neat, although Waverly didn’t get to see much of it before the alpha bent her over the bed. Before she fully realized what was happening, Waverly found herself pressed face-first into the mattress, leggings and underwear around her ankles. She didn’t even have time to be embarrassed about how wet she was, or care that she hadn’t shaved in a couple of days. She clutched the sheets and raised her ass, expecting Nicole to step up behind her as she presented. It was what her instincts—both their instincts—demanded. 

But Nicole surprised her. Rather than unbuckling her belt for a quick fuck from behind (which Waverly wouldn’t have minded, burning up with lust the way she was), the alpha dropped to her knees, cupping Waverly’s rear almost reverently in both hands. Warm breath skimmed Waverly’s inner thighs, and she whined between gritted teeth.

_ Wait, what’s she doing? _

Her question was answered when Nicole’s tongue swept between the swollen lips of her pussy, gathering up all her wetness and moaning with what sounded like approval. 

Waverly tensed, then shuddered, relaxing her grip on the covers. “Oh, fuck,” she blurted out before she could stop herself from swearing, something her Aunt and Uncle had always warned her wasn’t omega-like.

Nicole pulled back and laughed. “Soon,” she said, before burying her face right back in Waverly’s pussy and putting her tongue to work. It swirled, thrusting against Waverly’s sensitive opening without actually pushing inside, before sliding down to press flat against her clit, already swollen with need.

Waverly clenched, gasping as another flood of wetness spilled from her pussy. She couldn’t believe how close she was already, after only a few expert swipes of Nicole’s tongue. When the alpha formed a seal with her lips and sucked, Waverly nearly screamed. She bit her cheek to keep from shouting, clawing at the mattress, wishing Nicole were on top of her. She felt the strange, primal urge to rake her nails down Nicole’s back and leave some kind of mark there.

The thought of marking Nicole, and perhaps being marked in return, was intoxicating. Waverly rocked shamelessly against Nicole’s mouth, curling her toes and caterwauling like a cat in heat. Or, well, an omega in heat. The cloying, squirming desperation crawling under her skin almost felt like a heat. She was covered in sweat, shaking with a mixture of fatigue and helplessness. 

Fortunately, Nicole seemed happy to provide what she needed. She rubbed Waverly’s clit with the pad of her finger, thrusting her tongue in and out with a firm, slippery motion that had Waverly coming well before she’s ready. She yelped, contracting around the shallow penetration and twitching under Nicole’s thumb.

Nicole carried her through her orgasm with all the heroism of a firefighter rescuing someone from a burning building. Her hands wrapped around Waverly’s thighs, strong and confident, urging her to rock back and take what she needed. Her tongue worked tirelessly, until Waverly found herself gushing everywhere, all over Nicole’s face, down her own thighs, and probably onto the carpet. 

“That’s it,” Nicole murmured as Waverly’s peak faded into weak aftershocks. “Good girl. You needed that, huh? You were all backed up. I could tell.”

Waverly only managed a groan. She had never come so hard before in her life—she barely came with Champ at all, and only when she gave explicit instructions, which he chafed at following. Nicole had fucked her speechless without any direction at all, and the alpha hadn’t even stripped off a single item of clothing. Well, that would have to change. If she was going to sin like this, she’d be the best-slash-worst sinner Purgatory had ever seen, and darn the consequences.

Gathering her strength, Waverly forced her boneless limbs to cooperate and stood up from the bed. She offered her hand to Nicole, who took it and stood as well. Waverly brought that hand straight to her mouth, sliding Nicole’s wet fingers past her lips and sucking like her life depended on it. She had no idea what had put such a scandalous idea into her head, but she decided to go with it. She liked the taste of herself on Nicole’s fingers, and she wanted more.

Nicole’s eyes widened. “Tease,” she said, her voice dropping half an octave. There was a bit of growl to it as well, which made Waverly’s stomach do loop-de-loops like the travelling carnival had come early this year. (Much like she had, she supposed.)

Sucking Nicole’s fingers made Waverly think of other things she could be sucking, and much to her surprise, the idea didn’t repulse her. Although she’d given Champ oral before, it was far from her favorite activity. The fact that he often tried to pull her hair didn’t help. But something about Nicole made Waverly trust her, and the alpha’s smell alone was enough to make her mouth water.

_ But god. If she smells this good, what will she taste like? _

Waverly had to find out. With confidence she didn’t even know she possessed—she removed Nicole’s fingers from her mouth and reversed their positions, walking the alpha back toward the bed and forcing her to sit down.

Nicole’s brows arched. “You don’t have to do that,” she said as Waverly dropped to her knees, fingers already fumbling with the buckle of the alpha’s belt. “I mean, I won’t stop you if it’s what you want, but I don’t expect it… Oh, holy—!”

Waverly allowed herself a small moment of satisfaction as she withdrew Nicole’s cock from her fly, running her thumb over the tip. It was wet, like she still was, and the pretty pink head gleamed with fluid.

The scent was a pleasant surprise, too. It was more of Nicole, concentrated—it made Waverly want to bring her face closer, so she did, kissing the shiny slit before flicking it with her tongue. The taste was different, somehow. Less bitter, more salt, but not too much. Waverly decided she loved it.

She rolled her tongue over and around the spit-slick head, pumping her fist along the surprisingly thick shaft. Nicole wasn’t any longer than the only other alpha cock she’d seen for comparison, but the circumference was noticeably bigger. Waverly realized with a bit of trepidation that her fingers had difficulty closing around it.

“Fuck, Waves.” Nicole’s hand shot to the back of Waverly’s head, and for a moment, she worried the alpha would try and push her down. But Nicole merely stroked her hair, offering praise and encouragement. “You have the sweetest mouth. Feels so good. Please, keep going.”

Having Nicole take charge by throwing her onto the bed and eating her raw was amazing all on its own. That was what an alpha was supposed to do, after all. But hearing Nicole beg gave Waverly a rush of arousal she hadn’t been expecting. She took several more inches of the shaft, hoping Nicole would praise her even more.

She wasn’t disappointed.

“Ahh! Yeah, just like that…”

Nicole brought her other hand to Waverly’s head, but still didn’t push. She sifted her fingers through Waverly’s loose hair, sending tingles up and down her spine with the light stroking and scratching of her nails. Waverly was also grateful when she realized Nicole was holding her hair out of her face, making things easier. It was a small, silent gesture of consideration that made her heart feel two sizes bigger for reasons she didn’t fully understand.

“Wait,” Nicole gasped.

Waverly whimpered around a mouthful of cock, refusing to allow Nicole to guide her back. Now that she’d started, she was really enjoying herself, and didn’t want to stop. Instincts she hadn’t even realized she possessed had taken over. She felt the fullness in Nicole’s shaft, the pounding pressure within that begged for release. It was her duty to release it…

“I’m close. Where should I come?” 

Some of the lustful fog faded as Waverly realized what Nicole was asking. She looked up into the alpha’s eyes, so full of kindness and gentleness.  _ I really need to stop being surprised when she acts sweet. I guess that’s just who she is? _ Though she normally disliked swallowing, for Nicole, she wanted to make an exception. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad?

Rather than answer verbally, which would have required her to stop, Waverly slid her lips down the impressive length of Nicole’s shaft until they almost touched the base, where the bulky beginnings of a knot had formed. It wasn’t full yet, but it was getting there. The base flared even more when her mouth brushed it, and Nicole’s fingers tightened in her hair.

“Waves…”

Waverly decided she really liked the new nickname.

With a determination and zeal she’d never associated with sex before, she cupped Nicole’s knot in her hands, letting it finish swelling against her palms as she sucked the upper half of the alpha’s length. She maintained eye contact the entire time, running her tongue everywhere she could reach, and that was enough. Nicole’s hips jerked, and she came, shooting into Waverly’s mouth with warm, thick spurts.

It was worlds better than Waverly expected. There was a lot of come—a  _ lot _ of come—but it tasted good, if a bit strong, and Nicole loosened her grip, stroking Waverly’s hair the whole time. Waverly swallowed everything she could, feeling a strange sense of loss as some escaped the seal of her lips and ran down over her chin and Nicole’s knot. The mess was worth it, though. More than worth it.

By the time it was over, Nicole’s cock was half-soft, and the alpha collapsed backwards onto the bed, panting heavily. “Oh wow,” she slurred, staring up at the ceiling. “That was… wow.”

Waverly blushed. She hadn’t even known she was capable of doing that. It was like some primal beast had awoken within her, and she didn’t know how to soothe it back to sleep. She didn’t want to. Her skin burned, her heart pounded, and the aching emptiness between her legs was back, twice as awful as before.

She knew exactly what she needed, though: Nicole. No other alpha would satisfy the gnawing deep within her belly. No other alpha would fill her the way she suddenly, desperately needed to be filled. Without even thinking about it, Waverly crawled over Nicole’s prone form, tearing off her own shirt and throwing it aside as she did.

Nicole grinned. “Give me a second to get undressed too,” she said, opening her arms to welcome Waverly on top of her. “I have a feeling I’ll get hard again really fast with such a gorgeous view.” 

She was right. They took Nicole’s clothes off together, casting them aside without caring where they landed. Waverly was torn between admiring every inch of bare skin, and wanting to take in the whole picture. Nicole looked like a goddess made flesh, lightly freckled all over, with prominent muscles as well as an overlay of curvy softness.

Waverly watched in awe as Nicole shucked her pants and boxer briefs. It gave her an even better view of Nicole’s firm thighs, as well as the thick shaft between them. It looked even bigger without clothes in the way, but instead of nerves, Waverly felt  _ excitement. _ She wanted the challenge of taking it, and she didn’t want to wait anymore.

No sooner did Waverly take Nicole’s cock in hand than it swelled again, throbbing with renewed firmness. “Good,” she huffed, guiding Nicole toward her pussy. “I want you inside.”

Nicole showed her enthusiasm for the idea by reversing their positions, flipping Waverly onto her back with a surprising surge of strength. Suddenly, Waverly found herself pinned to the mattress beneath Nicole’s warm weight, knees pressed back against her chest and heels on the alpha’s shoulders.

“Is this okay?” Nicole asked. The tip of her cock rubbed between Waverly’s lips, teasing, but not pushing inside. She seemed to be waiting for permission, although Waverly saw faint lines of strain on her face, around her forehead and eyes. They only made her look more beautiful.

“Yes,” Waverly gasped, tilting her pelvis.  _ “Please.” _

Then Nicole was inside her, and the world was suddenly beyond perfect. It felt amazing. Right. Almost spiritual. Something inside Waverly’s brain, or maybe her soul, clicked, and she realized,  _ This is what I’ve been missing. This is who I’ve been missing. This alpha. This person. Now that I’ve found her, I can’t let her go. _

Her inner walls clenched down hard around Nicole’s cock, as if to enforce that realization. Nicole stiffened above her, groaning in surprise, then began a slow, steady rhythm, pumping her hips at an angle that made stars spin around Waverly’s head.

“Oh fuck, I think I love you,” Waverly mumbled without thinking. Even when her brain actually processed the words she’d said, she wasn’t afraid. It felt strangely right to say them. Nicole didn’t seem to mind either, because she leaned down as far as she could with Waverly’s legs between them, nosing at her neck and hitting it with hot, insistent breaths.

“Yes. Waves. You smell so good. Like mine.”

Waverly wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but she loved how it sounded. Desperate to feel as much of Nicole’s tall, muscular body against hers as possible, she tapped Nicole’s arm, urging the alpha to help her lower her legs. As soon as they were free, she wrapped all four limbs around Nicole and clung as tightly as possible, as if afraid the alpha might be ripped away from her. The angle wasn’t quite as good, but feeling Nicole’s breasts pressed against hers was worth it.

Nicole worked her hips harder, and suddenly, the change in angle didn’t matter anymore. The stars came back, flashing behind Waverly’s eyes this time, and she saw white as something broad nudged her pussy, seeking entrance.  _ Oh.  _ Nicole’s knot. She’d been so overwhelmed by the stretch of the shaft alone that she’d forgotten.

As Nicole continued thrusting, preparing to work herself in, not a single doubt surfaced in Waverly’s mind. She was incredibly wet, slicker and more open than she’d ever been before. _ I can take her. I can do it. So what if I’ve never had anything that big inside me before? Nicole would never hurt me… _

Waverly wasn’t sure how she knew that. They’d only spent a few hours together, after all. But some part of her, deeper than her bones, knew. It was as simple as that. Omega instinct. Soul mates. She didn’t know how to name it, and she didn’t care. “Knot me,” she pleaded, then took Nicole’s lips in a blistering kiss.

“Mmmf!” Nicole went rigid, but didn’t break the kiss. Her hips snapped. Slowly, her knot slid forward, breaching the tight ring of Waverly’s pussy with a soft, sucking pop to settle inside.

Waverly came as soon as her inner walls locked around Nicole’s knot, spilling her cries into the alpha’s mouth. She fluttered wildly around the new thickness, as if struggling to make room for something that didn’t quite fit. But it did fit, and it was filling her better than anything else ever had. She raked her nails down Nicole’s back, as she’d longed to do earlier, and bit the alpha’s bottom lip, sucking it as she shuddered through the most powerful orgasm of her entire life.

Her peak lasted so long that Waverly began to wonder if it was actually more than one. Nicole had started thrusting—shallowly, since they were tied—and each movement sent fresh shockwaves through her shivering, overstimulated body. All she could do was kiss and cling, greedily savoring everything Nicole gave. Everything  _ her alpha _ gave.

_ My alpha. _

The thought didn’t frighten Waverly at all. Instead, it filled her with a warm, contented glow underneath the blazing heat of desire. She wanted to get even closer to Nicole. To share skin. To mark this magnificent alpha in some way and be marked in return. And why shouldn’t she? Nicole’s pheromones were calling for it, urging her to bite. To claim.

Later, Waverly struggled to explain, even to herself, how it felt to set her teeth against Nicole’s shoulder and sink them into the alpha’s flesh. In one sense, it felt completely beyond her control. Like fate, or the stars aligning. She had to bite, and couldn’t have stopped herself if she’d tried. In another sense, she felt an immense amount of control, and even joy in her decision as her teeth broke skin. She’d chosen Nicole. She’d chosen someone truly worthy of her. Her choice, not a choice she’d made to please someone else.

Nicole yelped in surprise, and for a brief moment, Waverly’s beautiful bubble popped. _ Oh no. What did I do—?  _ But there wasn’t time for doubt to rush in, because Nicole’s teeth were at her throat, biting back with just as much fervor. The alpha’s teeth clamped down, and Waverly gasped as the heavy length inside her twitched, spilling hot jets of come.

It was glorious. She’d never fully understood the appeal of letting an alpha come inside her before, but now, locked in mutual bites and coming together, it all made sense. Each spurt was proof of Nicole’s pleasure, a possessive gesture that made Waverly feel owned in the best possible way. Usually, she resented that feeling. Not this time. The rhythmic rush of warmth within her core was actually soothing. She couldn’t fully explain why—she simply knew.

This was the alpha she was supposed to be with. This was the alpha she belonged to. Waverly’s inner walls rippled around Nicole’s cock, milking her new mate for all she had.  _ Mate. Nicole. _ It felt right, like it had always been meant to be.

The flood continued, filling Waverly’s deepest places until she and Nicole trembled with exhaustion. Waverly whimpered, loosening her hold on Nicole’s shoulder to nuzzle the spot she’d bitten. The mark there was definitely going to scar, but it was a thrilling thought. She would have been disappointed if it didn’t. As for her own old mating mark, she hoped it wouldn’t take too long to fade. Not a common occurrence at all, but possible. In the meantime, she relished the burn on the opposite side of her throat, a reminder of the treasure she’d found.

“We should talk about this,” Nicole sighed, though she sounded far from upset. The alpha settled down on top of Waverly, but with plenty of care, making sure she had room to breathe. They were still tied together, and Waverly was in no hurry to pull apart.

“Do we have to?” Waverly didn’t really want to talk, or think for that matter. She knew she couldn’t go back to her old life after this, but she didn’t want to fuss about the details. Not yet. All she wanted was to bask in the afterglow with Nicole, savoring their closeness and mingled scents.

“I guess we don’t have to right this second,” Nicole said. “I’ve just never done this before—”

“Sex?” Waverly joked. “I find that hard to believe.”

“No. I mean, with someone else’s omega. I didn’t mean to, but the moment I saw you…” Nicole aimed a helpless look at Waverly, which made her heart melt. She stroked Nicole’s warm, slightly damp back, pumping out soothing pheromones.

“I know. I felt it, too.”

“You did?” Nicole smiled, radiant with hope.

Waverly laughed. “Of course. I smelled you from aisles away and just had to find you. If you hadn’t approached me, I would’ve gone looking for you. It’s like we were…”

“Meant to be?” Nicole finished for her.

A beat of silence. Then, “Exactly. I’m so glad you feel the same way.”

“It might not be all rainbows and sunshine,” Nicole said, a little more softly. “Sometimes my laundry stays on the floor longer than it should, and I sleep weird hours. I feed my cat expensive raw meat, and I know you—”

“Hush,” Waverly said, placing her index finger over Nicole’s lips. The alpha’s brows rose, but she remained silent. “I don’t care about laundry as long as I don’t always have to put it away myself. And I’d never make you feed Calamity vegan cat food. That’s just stupid.”

Nicole laughed, and soon Waverly found herself laughing right along. She was overjoyed, over the fucking moon, and nothing—not even the thought of leaving most of her old life behind—could bring her back down to earth. She’d be honest going forward. She owed Champ and everyone else in her life that much. But being honest also meant acknowledging she was deliriously happy, and that was a good thing.

Maybe Purgatory wouldn’t feel so much like, well, a purgatory with the new deputy sheriff in town. (And hopefully in her bed most nights, if she had anything to say about it.) Suddenly, Waverly’s world seemed full of new and exciting possibilities, and she couldn’t wait to explore them.


End file.
